The Rise Of An Old Friend
Plot After Zim discovers Shadow's corpse(From the Sonic X Saga), he soon revives him, leting him fully gained his memories about saving Earth with Sonic, and both of their ships from a dark planet. He soon, joined the heroes to stop the Empire from gwtting the Magic Rings. Transcript Subtitle: After the heroes finally got the Water Emerald, the heroes went back to their fleet, and Zim discovers a corspe of Sonic's old friend, or rival, he will soon plan to revive him. Scene switches to the lab of the Typhoon transmitting the Tallest from the Massive. Zim: My Tallest, I have found this black hedgehogm who reminds me of Sonic, found dead so I was planning to revive him into MY GREATEST ASSISTANT!!!!!!! Red(Tallest): Wow, that is sort of great. Purple(Tallest): Yeah, but uh how are you gonna revive him? Zim: Easy, with these animal lifemgrgans in the stasis tanks, I am using it to upgrade the circuits epceially with 100% life ful ness. Now Gir! Gir:(In dog disguise) Yes my master! (Pulls the lever, electrical sounds connect to the life organs, and circuits with a red emerald connect to shadow zapped the corpse) Zim: Now with him back to life, he will soon become our second secret weapon, with the power of our little genius good deeds! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! We are so having our good deeds! Shadow:(In the tank and awakened as the machine explodes, Shadow walks towards Zim) I remeber, I saved the world with my pal Sonic, stoppingnthe ark, and metarex! But who are you? Zim: I AM ZIM!!!! The 5th main park hero and irken invader of the irken empire. With you as my assistant, we shall help the rest stop the Empire from finding all of the magic rings, using them to get the heart of the park, and invading Earth! While with Sonic Team. *'Tails': Guys, Shadow is back! Zim and Shadow approache Shadow: Thats right, now that I finally return and got my memories back, we shall kick some Empire face! Everyon3 cheered, sudennly, something spied on them in the ventwas plankton. Planmton: So Shadow is back, ma he kind of reminds of Sonic, but sometimes Squidward. (Contacts Lard Nar) Lard Nar, this is Plankton! We got some bad news, Shadow has unite with his friends to stop us! Lard Nar: Who's Shadow!?!?!? Plankton: A black hedgehog that uses powerful power! Lard Nar: What shall we do!?!?!? Plankton: Luckly I got an army needed for the Empire! (Uses a flashback where Plankton meets his Cousis as army in Plankton's Army) At theResisty Ship Plankton:I would like to meet the Captain of the Empire who serves the leaders of the Empire, Lard Nar. Lard Nar: There are so many of your family? Clem: Thats rit, Im Clem and this is Zeke, Rufus, Billy Bob, Billy Jim, Jeke, Billy Billy wo Willy Banana fana to Willy, Toad, Enos... (Continues the rest of the Faimly, Lard Nar intterupt) Lard Nar: ALRIGHT I GET IT!!!!!!!! Any way here is the plan! Baxk with the Hero fleet. *'Sonic': So now what? Zim: Well I did bring him to life since I found his corpse before he was revived. So what shall we do esides standing around? Knuckles: I got it! Gang: What is it? *'Knuckles': Maybe the next magic ring is at Planet Electricto. Since we got the Water Ring. Gumball: What the heck is Planet Electricto? Zim: The homeworld of the Electricfying people. *'Vinny': Are you sure? Zim: Yep. *'Sonic:' Where's the next magic ring you telling us about? Zim: Planet Electricto. Gumball: The homeworld of the Electricfying people! The Hero fleet approached to Electricto. Zim: Planet Electricto at last. *'big the Cat': Where's this magic ring anyway? Zim: Why are people questioning!?!?!?!? *'Big the Cat': I was telling where the magic ring is? Zim: Oh, but while finding the thunder ring, we need to becare ful while not to get attacked by the Electricfying people. Gumball: Of course! *'Ice Bird': Let's get that thunder ring. ????????: NOT SO FAST!!!!!!!! (Revealed to be Plankton while heand his cousins/army atacked the heroes) *'Spongebob': Plankton, what are you dong here? Plankton: Its a long story, me and my army are helping the Resisty to help them find the rest of the Magic Rings for the Empire! Now with you tied up in rope, you'll never escape in time! *'Patrick': How many cousins you have Plankton? Plankton: Wha do you think!?!?!? Billions of them!!! *'Squidward': That is a lot. *'Mr. Krabs': You never get away wit this, Plankton? *'Plankton': Oh, we will. Plankton and his army left. *'Sandy Cheeks': Now what are we going to do? Shadow: If only I had a chaos emrald with me, we could do a chaos control. *'Charmy': That might work. Gumball: But we don't have one! *'Espio': We teleport. Studder: But we left the teleporters to our ships! *(Mighty Dragon arrives) *'Red': Mighty Dragon, are you came to us? *'Mighty Dragon': Yeah. Hop on. Gumball: Thanks for freeing us. Mighty Eagle: Yeah, we ahould beat the crap out of Plankton. *'Red': Let's go. Mighty Dragon: Lets fly(Flies) *(They head it to their ships) *'Mordecai': Thanks for your help. Want to join for an adventure? *'Mighty Dragon': Sure. (While with Plankton and his army) Plankton: Here it is, the thunder ring. We shall give this to the Resisty once and for all. *'Clem': So, now what Plankton? Plankton: I tell you now what, after this, we are finding more magic rings! *'Billy Billy Bo Billy Banana Fana Fo Filly': Where those magic rings? Plankton: The rest are on other planets okay? Zeke: Alright then? Plankton: Lard Nar, this is Plankton. We got the Thunder Ring. *'Lard Nar': Good, good now return to the Resisty Ship immediately. Plankton: Of course. *(Plankton Army teleports to the Resisty Ship) Back with the heroes Red: Um guys I think we are surrounded by Electricfying people! *(Electricfying people is explodes) Gumball: Um what just happen? *'Hockey Bird': It was me. Sudenly, they saw the Resisty Ship flying then teleported Cosmo: Have we been too late *'Vector': The Resisty Ship got teleported. (While at the hero fleetflying in space) *'Nate': Which where they go? Gumball: I am not sure. *'Shadow': We couldn't see them. Sonic: Really? *'Silver': Yes. Sonic: Oh. Let's get that Thunder Ring, anyway? *'Espio': Right. The Hero fleet flies away. At the Resisty Ship Lard Nar: You have done well Plankton, now the Empire will continue to march their plans. *'Plankton': Got it, Lard Nar. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show